1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a push notification-based remote control method and an apparatus for the remote control method and, more particularly, to a push notification-based remote control method and an apparatus for the remote control method, which enable various types of remote control processing by executing a push notification client application program and a system operation based on a rule included in a push notification message.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless network technology, and the popularization of smart devices including smart phones, various application programs have appeared leading to a large increase in the amount of wireless resources used. In particular, in order to provide services such as remote control of a user terminal, an ‘always-on connection type’ in which the user terminal is always connected to a remote control server must be adopted, and thus a problem arises in that excessive traffic is caused and battery power is rapidly consumed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0173658 relates to a system, method and device for controlling a push message, and presents technology in which a feedback module is provided in a push message processing module within a push sending agent, and which returns the current sending status of a push message (success/failure in sending a push message to a push receiving agent within a client terminal) to a push message initiator.
However, the above patent does not disclose technology that performs various types of remote control processing by executing a push notification client application program and a system operation based on a rule included in a push notification message.
Therefore, there is urgently required new remote control technology in which, during a procedure for sending a push notification message from a push notification message server application program to a push notification client application program installed in a user terminal through a push notification server, the push notification message is sent with a rule for remote control included in the message, and in which a push notification client executes the push notification client application program and a system operation based on the rule included in the received push notification message, thus enabling various types of remote control processing.